


Operation Sanvers

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, jealous kara, jealous lena, jealous maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Basically everyone is Sanvers trash and want to help Alex get Maggie jealous. Kara's idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Supergirl fanfic! hope you guys like it :)  
> Also, I haven't edited it, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> It's based on this: 
> 
> http://awesomedistinguishedperfection.tumblr.com/post/153641927714/someone-write-it-please

When Alex Danvers barged into Kara’s apartment after her sister sent her an SOS text message, she did not expect to find five women standing in the room. Her sister, Kara, had big, proud smile on her face, and the women behind her seemed just as confused as Alex herself. “Alright, Kara, what’s this about?” Alex asked skeptically after a few seconds of awkward silence. “I had the perfect idea to get Maggie jealous, Alex; she will be so jealous at the end of the week that she’s going to forget about that ‘new shiny experience’ that you’re supposed to be going through.” Kara said proudly. “Kara, this is unnecessary. Maggie is right. I’m new to this and it’s just disaster waiting to happen.”  
“So, what do we have to do with this, Ms. Danvers?” It was Lena Luthor who asked. Kara turned her attention to the CEO, and smiled. “Ms. Luthor—.”  
“Lena.” The CEO corrected the blonde with a smile.  
“Lena, well, you are here because you guys will flirt with Alex whenever Maggie is around.” The blonde said with a smile. “What!” the other three women found their voice, Lena’s smile fell from her face. “Kara are you insane?” Alex asked. “I am in. This Maggie girl will fall at your feet.” Lucy spoke with a smirk. “I knew you wouldn’t fail me, Lucy!” Kara said and threw her fist in the air. “I said I’d always be there to help you, Supergirl.” Lucy said with a wink, making Lena stand up straighter and crossing her arms, her usual smile replaced with a scowl.  
“I guess I can help a fellow teammate. Don’t worry Alex I will get you started on lesbian activities. First item on the list: Softball” Vasquez said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Thank you, Vasquez.” Kara said with a sweet smile playing at her lips.  
“Oh what the hell, I am in because I get to flirt with a pretty girl, and get under that arrogant bitch’s skin in the process.” Sara said earning a glare from Alex. “She’s not an arrogant bitch.” The older Danvers said. “Okay, then, I’m sorry. Just a plain bitch.”  
“You know what—.”  
“Okay! Thank you ladies. Alex and I appreciate it.” Kara interrupted her sister before she scared everyone off. “Now, Let’s gather around to talk about the details.” The blonde continued with a wicked smile. Lena had to admit, seeing Kara with that smile made her stomach turn in the best of ways. 

They spent the next hour talking about the details of Kara’s plan. At the end, Alex and Vasquez had to go back to the DEO and took Sara with them, claiming that they’d go for drinks afterwards. Kara kindly refused as Lena had still not left her apartment. “Kara, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not sure I can help with your plan. I—.”  
“Please Lena, it will only have to be one time.”  
“Kara I—.”  
“Lena please, I will owe you big.” Kara said with the cutest puppy eyes she could muster up. “Okay, but we will talk about this favor you will owe me later.” Lena said with a smirk. Kara’s puppy face was replaced with a happy smile and she lunged at the CEO, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Kara, your Supergirl is showing.” Lena said and Kara could hear the smile on her face. “Sorry I got carried away. Thank you, Lena. For everything.”  
The CEO only bit her lip in a way that only Lena could, making Kara weak in the knees. “Uh Lena, have you—are you—did you—wanna get some food?”  
“hm, yes, but can we order something in? The press has been chasing me non-stop since yesterday’s attack.”  
“What would you like? Thai? Mexican? Pizza? I know I would kill for some potstickers, but we can get anything you’d like.”  
“Chinese it is!” Lena said with a smile. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for the other girl. Lena took a second to think about what she had just agreed on. She would have to flirt with a Danvers, which was always her goal—except she’d be flirting with the wrong one. She listened to Kara order Chinese food and briefly imagined if that was the way things would be with her. She’d love a Friday night, Chinese food, a movie, and her favorite girl. Life would be perfect then for Lena.

//

It was barely Tuesday when Alex, Maggie, and Supergirl made their way to L-Corp. “Hello, Ms. Danvers, Sawyer, Supergirl.” Lena greeted the tree women from her desk. “Ms. Luthor,” Alex greeted, but her face showed no sign of friendliness. “What brings you to my humble offices, agents?” the CEO asked with a smirk. She knew what they wanted. “Ms. Luthor, we would like to know whether you had anything to do with the kryptonite weapons sold to our newest suspect.” Maggie said. “I am aware that the kryptonite was traced to my company, but when I sent it to the DEO, I believe it was misplaced. I have the best people tracing the packages and I have been working with J’onn as well; he is aware of the situation. I’m surprised you didn’t know, Ms. Danvers.” Lena said with a smirk. 

Lena glanced at supergirl who gave her a small smile and a wink. The CEO knew it was time to make a move. “I believe what you’re saying, Ms. Luthor. I think Maggie didn’t word it correctly. I simply wanted to know of your progress on tracing the kryptonite. The DEO needs your help developing some sort of shield for supergirl.” Alex said. “Anything I can do to help, Ms. Danvers. I hope detective Sawyer and supergirl don’t mind how unprofessional I am about to behave and they keep this off the record, but do you think you and I could discuss it over dinner?” Lena said and stood up from her desk. She glanced at supergirl again and her smile was gone. Supergirl was standing taller and her arms were crossed over her chest. Kara had a cute little scowl and it made Lena weak in the knees. She would’ve loved to ask Kara instead, but it was only part of the plan. “I am sorry, Ms. Luthor, I think you should stop by the DEO instead. Maybe after work we can discuss this privately.” Alex said and glanced at the two other women accompanying her.  
Alex was a little flustered, but remained her composure. Maggie on the other hand, pursed her lips and like supergirl, her arms were crossed over her shoulders. Lena knew jealousy, and Maggie was definitely jealous. What she didn’t expect to see was Kara Danvers herself being jealous. Lena didn’t want to get her hopes up, maybe Kara was just jealous that her sister was getting hit on. That couldn’t be it, it was Kara’s idea in the first place. Only time would tell. 

…

Alex, Maggie, J’onn, Lena, Sara, and Supergirl stood in the conference room at the DEO. They had been discussing for a couple of hours the design of the shield for supergirl, and they were getting restless. They had not yet agreed on the proper materials, so J’onn suggested that they take a break. Lena, Sara, and Kara quickly engaged in pleasant conversation, while Maggie and Alex engaged on their own conversation. 

“I honestly feel out of place here, I have very little knowledge of this type of weapons.” Maggie told Alex as she ran her hand through her hair. “don’t worry, Maggie. Lena, Kara, and J’onn and I will work through the materials.”  
“Alex can I talk to you about yesterday at Lena’s office?”  
“I’m sorry, Maggie , I just don’t think Lena has really anything to do with this.”  
“No, that’s not what I want to talk about.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“She asked you out on a date.”  
“Oh, I’m sure she didn’t mean a date-date.”  
“She definitely did.”  
“Well, I guess I need to get better at realizing when a girl is asking me out.”  
“Alex, I—I would like to see if you—.”  
“Hey, Alex!” Lucy suddenly said as she came into the room. “Lucy!” Alex greeted happily. “How are you? What are you doing here?”  
“I took a leave. Our last mission didn’t require of my services, so here I am”  
“It’s really good to see you.”  
“It’s really good to see you too. Hey we should get some drinks tonight.”  
“Oh yeah, definitely. We can even ask Kara to come with.” 

“Oh no, I mean, just you and me. I heard you finally came to your senses and well here’s me, putting myself out there.” Lucy said with a wink. “wait, what” Maggie said, making Alex and Lucy look her way. “Shit, I’m sorry. Lucy, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is Lucy.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Maggie said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. “Nice to meet you.” Lucy said with her more genuine, million-dollar smile. “So Alex, is that a no on drinks or…” Lucy asked again. Alex agreed with a shy smile on her face. “Maggie, can I talk to you for a second?” Supergirl asked suddenly appearing from behind Maggie. “Yeah, uh Alex, I’ll see you around. Nice meeting you Lucy.” Maggie said. “Wait, you’re leaving?”  
“Yeah I have to get back to the station.”  
“Okay, see you!” Alex said with a smile before turning back to Lucy. 

“Do you think it’s working?” Alex asked skeptically.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s jealous. God, Alex, she’s beautiful. I hope this works out for you.” Lucy said with a genuine smile.  
“Thanks Lucy, but I don’t think this will work. She doesn’t like me like that.”  
“Come on, Alex. Give yourself some credit. You’re incredibly smart and so beautiful. She’d be too dumb to pass you up.”  
“Thank you, Lucy. It’s just not what I thought it would be—I just don’t feel happy and excited. I don’t even know how to be a lesbian.”  
suddenly, Vasquez decided to make her presence known, “Agent Danvers.”  
“Jesus, Vasquez! How long have you been standing there?”  
“Just long enough.” She said with a smirk.  
“Do we have a lead?”  
“Yes, we’re further investigating our sources.” Vasquez said but made no move to leave. “is there anything else you need?” Alex asked.  
“this is off the plan. You know the plan with supergirl? Anyway, I just overheard you speaking to lieutenant Lane. There’s this bar I wanted to suggest. Would you like to go get a few drinks? It’s not a date or anything. I said I’d introduce you to the lesbian things, so I just thought I’d show you the spot.”  
“Thank you, Vasquez. I appreciate that. And yes, we can go have drinks.”  
“Is tomorrow night okay?”  
“yes.”  
“Awesome, Alex.” Vasquez said with a smile but quickly composed herself again and nodded courtly before leaving the room. 

…  
Alex Danvers found herself at a bar surrounded by beautiful women. She had been there for a couple of hours and if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked it. She was having a good time. Alex even got some girl’s number with the help of Vasquez. Plus Vasquez was actually pretty funny when she wasn’t working. 

A faint vibration in her pocket signaled a call. She quickly checked to see if it was the DEO, but instead, she found a picture of Maggie. “Hello?” Alex answered. “Wanna see a dead body?” Maggie asked and though there was music playing in the background, Alex could hear Maggie’s smile. “Right now?”  
“Crime don’t wait, Alex.”  
“I’m just sort of in the middle of something.”  
“Oh okay—.” Maggie started to say but was cut off quickly by Alex. She just couldn’t say no.  
“You know what? Screw it. Can you come pick me up?”  
“Sure, where are you?”  
“Uh, I am at The Wild Side West.”  
“Oh, Okay. I’ll be there in five.” 

“Vasquez—.” Alex turned around to find Vasquez flirting with a girl. “Sorry to interrupt, but I kind of have to go.”  
“Oh yeah, no problem. Let me walk you out.” Vasquez said. “Can you wait for a couple of minutes?” Vasquez asked her companion who nodded with a shy smile. “let’s get going.”  
The pair walked towards the exit. “Did you like this place?”  
“Yes, I’ve had fun. Thank you so much.” Alex said with a smile.  
“You’re not planning to call that girl, are you?” Agent Vasquez asked.  
“probably not.”  
“Well, you need to give yourself more options, Alex. You are amazing, and if Maggie doesn’t see that, then she’s blind.” Vasquez said just as they exited the building where Maggie was already waiting for Alex. She leaned against the car, her arms crossed over her chest. There was only one way to describe her, perfect. Alex almost fainted. “well, I’m glad you had fun, and think about what I just told you.” Vasquez said with a smile. “Hey Alex! Agent Vasquez.” Maggie greeted them. “Sawyer.” Vasquez greeted back and gave Alex one last smile before going back inside the bar. “So what kind crime scene are we talking about?” Alex asked with a smile as she got in Maggie’s car. “I don’t know yet; I haven’t gotten to the scene.” Maggie said.  
“Are you okay? You seem tense…”  
“it’s nothing, Alex.”  
“are you sure? You can talk to me, we’re friends.”  
“yeah, I’m sure.”  
…

Maggie and Alex had just wrapped up the scene and were ready to go home. “Ready to go home?” Maggie asked Alex. “Yeah, hey do you mind stopping by Kara’s apartment really quick?” Alex asked. “I left my keys and gear there.”  
“Of course.” Maggie said with a smile. 

The two women drove to Kara’s apartment in comfortable silence. Upon reaching Kara’s door, they heard laughter coming from inside. “Sounds like Kara is having a good time.” Maggie pointed out just as Alex opened the door. “No! I think that it was a beautiful a love story. Tragic, but it was beautiful. The love they had for each other was love at first sight. I believe it exists!” Kara exclaimed, she was clearly passionate about what she was talking about. Alex looked at Kara’s companion, who sat at the end of the other couch. Her heels were gone and she had her feet tucked under her. that was as comfortable as Alex had seen the CEO. “No, Kara, it is a fling and everybody dies. I mean they met one day, and the other they were already married! I still think they could’ve handled things a little better.”  
“Come on, Lena! Don’t you believe in love at first sight?” the blonde asked the CEO.  
“Uh well I—I.” Lena started but she didn’t know how to answer, so Alex decided to finally interfere. “Kara! Hi, Lena.” Alex greeted with a smile. “Hey Alex!” they both said, but Lena got up and fixed her skirt. Her demeanor changed completely.  
“Hi Maggie.” Kara said with a wave. “Agent Sawyer.” The CEO greeted.  
“Hello.” Maggie responded with a not so real smile and a wave.  
“Kara, I just came to pick up my things.”  
“Sure, they’re in my room. I’ll get them for you.” The blonde said and left the room. Lena took it as an opportunity to hit on Alex one more time. 

“So, Alex. I’m still waiting for dinner. When are you gonna grace me with your company?” The CEO inquired with a smirk. Maggie’s already annoyed expression changed to something else. Sheer jealousy. “Bingo.” Lena thought.  
“I—I well,” Alex started, but Kara interrupted her. “Alex, here’s your things.”  
Kara looked upset. “What happened? She was all smiles right now.” Lena thought. “Thank you, See you tomorrow?”  
“Of course, can’t miss sister night!” Kara said with a forced smile. 

Everyone said their goodbyes and Kara watched her sister leave. Lena went back to the couch. “Should we finally start the movie?” the CEO asked.  
“I’m sorry, Lena, but I’m not feeling to great. Do you mind if we pick this up another day?” Kara asked. She ignored the disappointment in Lena’s face, but the CEO quickly recovered. “Yeah, no problem. Uh I’m just going to go back home.”  
“I’m sorry, Lena. We’ve been putting this off.”  
“No, no don’t worry. I know you must be tired from being supergirl and all.” Lena said and started to put on her heels.  
“Thank you for understanding. Call you tomorrow?”  
“Of course! I hope you feel better,” Lena offered. “thank you. Text me when you get home.” Kara said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and opened the door for Lena.  
“To answer your question, Kara. I believe in love at first sight now.” Lena said before exiting Kara’s apartment. 

//

The weekend had come and gone. It was a fresh week at the DEO. There had not been any major attacks on National City, so Kara was taking a day off. Maggie found herself at the DEO again. She would try to ask Alex on a date again; the past week everyone seemed to be hitting on Alex. She had her chance and blew it. She would try though. “Hi, Maggie! What are you doing here?”  
“I just came to talk to you.” Maggie said with a shrug and a nervous smile. “oh sure. Let’s go to the armory. We’ll have some privacy there.”  
“Alex, I have been thinking things over and I messed up. Life is too short and—.”  
“Alex! Sorry, hey do you have a second?” Sara asked from the door. “Yes, what’s up?”  
“I know that I’m going home in a few days, but in the meantime, I was wondering if you’d be up for dinner, or maybe drinks?” she asked hopefully and Alex’s eyes almost bulged out of her face. “You know what? I’ve had it. Alex I’m just going to go out and say it. I’ve been trying to ask you out on a date the whole week, but everyone seems to be hitting on you. And I get it, you’re smart, and beautiful, and caring, and why would you go out on a date with me when you have all of these superheroes, agents, CEOs, and lieutenant asking you out. How am I supposed to compete with that?” Maggie blurted. She was clearly upset. “You don’t have to.” Alex said before gently pulling her in for a kiss. “WOOHOO! Go SANVERS!!” Sara suddenly shrieked, making Maggie and Alex pull away. “What?” Maggie asked. “Nothing, see you Sara.” Alex said with a smile before pulling Maggie in for another kiss. 

…

The bar was unusually full, but Alex and Maggie didn’t take long in finding the gang. “Hey guys!” Alex greeted with a smile and everyone started greeting simultaneously. “Alex, can I talk to you for a second?” Lena asked right before Alex sat down next to Maggie. “Yeah, of course.” Alex said and followed the CEO to the bar. They ordered drinks for everyone and waited. “Alex, is this working? Because no offense, I like helping you, but it’s getting a little embarrassing since you never give me an answer and I may come off as needy.”  
“I was gonna tell you guys, Maggie and I are going on a date.” Alex said excitedly. “Oh my god, I’m so glad! You should announce it at the table right now, Lucy was just saying we should start a scene right now to see who you’d date.” The CEO said with a smile, Alex’s smile dropped from her face. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes, and your sister was ready to agree before you got here.”  
“Well, Lena, thanks for the heads up.” Alex offered and glanced at her sister. She was sure she could hear her, so she took her phone and went to her notes and started typing. Lena was a little confused when Alex showed her what she typed. 

You should ask another Danvers. And I don’t mean my mom. 

How did you know? 

Lena, everyone can tell a mile away that you’re both lovesick puppies. It hasn’t been just Maggie who got jealous this past week 

Lena glanced at Kara who looked annoyed since she could not hear what they were talking about. She definitely looked jealous. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena said with a smirk. The bartender gave them a tray with their drinks and the pair made their way back to the table. “Go get your girl.” She whispered to Lena before heading to the table with their drinks. “We bear gifts!” Alex chanted. “Kara, can I talk to you?” Lena said above a whisper. She knew Kara would hear her. In less than ten seconds, Kara was standing at her side. “Yes?”  
“Look, this past week I’ve been asking the wrong Danvers to dinner. I only agreed because I wanted you happy. I’m just tired of hitting on Alex when all I want to do is hit on you.” Lena said. “So, Kara Danvers, would you like to have dinner with me?” the CEO asked bashfully before biting her lip. “Yes! Of course Lena!” Kara exclaimed before lunging at Lena and hugging her. “Kara, your supergirl is showing, again.” Lena whispered with a smile. “sorry Lena I just got car—.” The blonde tried to apologize but was cut off with soft lips crashing against hers.


End file.
